csrfandomcom-20200223-history
Layfon "Wolfstein" Alseif
Layfon is the main protagonist of the series, Chrome Shelled Regios. He was a Heaven's Blade Receiver until it was taken away from him and was exiled from his home city of Glendan. Now he is a member of the 17th Platoon of the Academic City Zuellni. Appearance Layfon is of an average build, standing taller than most people he associates with but shorter than people like Sharnid and Naruki. He has short, tea-coloured hair that is slightly spiked with two cowlicks above and a large downward spike favouring the left side of his face. His eyes are cobalt blue. Layfon is usually seen wearing the standard male’s Zuellni Military Arts’ uniform, which consists of a white and blue blazer with golden trims, cream shirt, red tie and black pants. During platoon matches and activities outside of the city’s air filters, he wears Zuellni’s black combat gear. For both his uniform and combat gear, he wears the 17th Platoon’s badge. On occasions outside of Military Arts Layfon usually wears a grey shirt, shorts, vertically striped turtleneck sweater and a large brown coat. For his work in the Mechanical Department, he wears the standard green jacket and pants. Personality At a first glance, Layfon appears to be a nonchalant airhead. However, upon closer inspection, he has a number of contradicting personality traits. Normally, Layfon is simple-minded, kind, caring, and helpful. These traits are exemplified by the risks he takes for his comrades in battle, his battles for Zuellni, the training he gives to various others, such as Shante, and his overall desire to be useful. Though he has good intentions, his simple-mindedness lead to his downfall; when short on money for the orphanage, he quickly decided to participate in underground matches with little consideration for other options. While he notes that asking the Queen for help was a possibility, he shoves off the thought without much consideration. Layfon is also extremely oblivious to the feelings of others, as he fails to notice the interests of Nina, Felli, and Mayshen . This obliviousness also extends to other Military Artists, as he often underestimates their jealousy or envy of his skills. At the same time, Layfon can be cold and sharp. This side of him tends to come out during battle or during issues related to the Military Arts. Leerin notes that people have a hard time liking him when he is like that.Light Novel: Volume 12 - Chapter 4During battle, he easily makes death threats and, in the light novels, he resorts to violence quicker. Overall, these conflicting character traits are the marker of his growth. Layfon deterred from growth by his cold, indecisive side that Delbone describes as perfect for a Heaven's Blade wielder. Still, his weakness in being unable to find his own reason to fight ultimately makes him very immature. Skills & Abilities Layfon has extremely high combat capabilities, as can be inferred from his past as a Heaven Blade, and also with the innate ability to break down Kei techniques and use them just by observation. Due to his birthplace, Glendan, being heavily involved in fighting Filth Monsters, he and fighters there developed with a 'win or die' philosophy. Consequently, he deliberately holds back in battles at Zuellni in order to conceal his past. Furthermore, Felli mentions that he has a large amount of internal kei. Some of his abilities include being able to move at high speeds and to use a technique to create illusionary clones. History :Novel :Layfon was previously a Heaven's Blade Receiver until he was exiled from Glendan when it was publicized about his participation in underground matches. His Heaven's Blade was in the form of a long Sword, with an intricate gold design on both the blade and the hilt, made with white DITE that he received when he was 10, along with the title, Wolfstein, being the youngest Heaven's Blade successor in history. :As a child, Layfon was particularly adept at understanding and using Kei skills of all kinds by observation, including special techniques gleaned from almost all of Glendan's different dojos. Later on, a warrior named Gahard Vallen challenged Layfon for his Heaven's Blade title, but tried to blackmail him into giving up his Heaven's Blade with proof of Layfon's participation in underground matches as the blackmail material. In retaliation, during the match, Layfon attacked and cut off Gahard's arm as recompense, though he was aiming for a lethal attack. Seeing this Queen Alsheyra ordered the capture and later, the exile of Layfon. :After being exiled by Queen Alsheyra for participating in underground matches for money, despite his good intentions, he came to Zuellni as a Liberal Arts student with a Scholarship Rank D and no interest in joining the Military Arts. However, he was forced to transfer to Military Arts after Karian Loss, President of the Zuellni's Student Council, saw his combat potential. He blackmails him into joining with his knowledge of Layfon's past, he also upgrades his scholarship to rank A and waives his scholarship fees. :In the novel, Lintence stated Layfon was the only one he acknowledged as his apprentice. He revealed that no one was better in understanding Kei techniques than Layfon and that he had stolen skills from all Glendan's dojos. Layfon seems to have a great learning ability. Lintence states that he was surprised on how Layfon could grasp moves just by observing them. During a meeting, it was revealed by Haia that Layfon uses the Psyharden skill. His actual weapon is a katana instead of a regular sword. He was taught these techniques by his sensei, Derek Psyharden, from the orphanage, and since Haia's sensei studied alongside Layfon's, Haia and Layfon are something of cousin apprentices. Layfon has refused to use a katana for an unknown reason. Harley gave him a grey katana based on his observation of Layfon's movements in practice, but Layfon ultimately refused to use it. Layfon fought Haia at almost full power with his regular DITE, breaking Haia's katana and injuring him in the process. Later on, it is revealed that Layfon abandoned the Psyharden techniques and his katana in order to atone for betraying Derek and making others sad. In the novel however, he used the katana to fight Haia and he retained the Katana though he continued to use the sword. Layfon enjoys being needed by people, as seen in his action of joining the City Police though Military Arts students usually do not do such things. This is also a reason why he puts up with Karian's requests to fight the Pollutant Beasts. Layfon unenthusiastically reacted to the news of Dalshena joining the 17th Platoon in his place because it made him feel less needed by the platoon. Although he had received surgery for the fragments in his spinal cord, he was still healing and therefore had a difficult time fighting the Pollutant Beasts. Layfon asked Felli to record the Salinvan Guidance Mercenary Gang fighting the Pollutant Beasts in order to help the rest of platoon study their movements so that they could fight together in the future. In the novel, Layfon's way of thinking is visited. He actually responded with his fist to aggression. He was used to being subjected to jealous older fighters for being stronger and a kid. He doesn't mind about having enemies. He is very smart when in perceiving people's Kei but not so with detecting girls' feelings. He is stated not to be particularly keen with studies by the Queen. :Layfon's weapon of choice is a sword. In the past, his Heaven's Blade was shown to be a sword with exquisite design on the body. His current weapon is a turquoise sword made by Harley, using green DITE. During the larvae attack, Layfon requested Harley to add another setting on the sword that would produce an unknown number of golden wires that were razor sharp or as soft as a rope from the hilt. Layfon restores the sword by saying "Restoration 01" and the wires with "Restoration 02." Harley gave Layfon a separate DITE before he went to go fight the matured Pollutant Beast alone. This heavier, black blade, called Adamandite, was made to handle Layfon's kei better and is able to create blasts of air with just a swing, humorously causing Felli's hair to become messy when Layfon first tries it out. It is restored with the phrase, "Restoration A-D" and also retains the first two settings of his older DITE. Adamandite has only been used with stronger Pollutant Beasts so far. Layfon has broken his DITE numerous times: he burned it out after the first interplatoon match, burned out the Adamandite after defeating the matured Pollutant Beast, and had it broken by Haia during their first encounter. His element is also hinted to be wind, which he is able to use without a DITE. In his fight against the Dying Slave, Layfon regained his Heaven's Blade right before being taken out by Heaven's Blade wielder Savaris, most likely due to Saya's will. He used it to defeat attacking Heaven's Blade Wielder Savaris, who was also currently possessed by the Haikizoku, with ease. After receiving the DITE from Leerin, he also gained a katana. Layfon then combined both of the blades to create a katana form of his Heaven's Blade, which also had a larger form that allowed Layfon to stand on for aerial purposes. When the battle against the Dying Slave is finally over, Lintence takes back Layfon's Heaven's Blade without any opposition. :The queen Alsheyra assessed Layfon at the end of Volume 12 by stating that his before his exile, his skills and manipulation of kei has always been a notch below the other Heavens Blade Receivers (probably due to inexperience), but his inherent sheer quantity of kei, his recovery of kei (something Savaris confirmed), and his endurance with kei were considered amongst the best, even among the Heaven Blades receivers. However in the end of the story the queen says that her life is meaningless without 12 Heaven's Blade and hinted Layfon and all people related had been forgiven by the Royal family and so Layfon returns as one of The Heaven's Blades. :Manga :In Chrome Shelled Regios the manga which was drawn from Nina's point of view, he is seen playing with training balls. She stated how he has trouble using his sword in a team. He is very strong in this manga. For example, he went to find water to stop a fire and ended up throwing a water tank from another building in the classroom's window. He can sometimes be very honest when he talks. Layfon's often seen smiling or confused. That is how people usually see him: polite, but while fighting, he is quite expressionless. The difference between these two states surprised Naruki as she trained with him for the first time, she also finds some sadness in him. :Anime :(To be updated) Picture Gallery Tumblr_lp52g9wwQO1qznpa9o1_1280.jpg 596533.jpg Trivia *In the novels Layfon admits that he does not know how to swim, however in the anime, Layfon does. References External Links Category:Zuellni Resident Category:Heaven's Blade Wielder Category:Grendan Resident Category:Characters